Teddy Lupin Proposes
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Teddy Lupin is now 22 years old and is Junior Defence Against the Arts Professor. He has finally got an engagement ring for his long-time girlfriend Victoire Weasley. How will it go down when he does it at the Weasley/Potter/Lupin Sunday dinner?" One Shot


******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

******One Shot**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Teddy Lupin is now 22 years old and is Junior Defence Against the Arts Professor. He has finally got an engagement ring for his long-time girlfriend Victoire Weasley. How will it go down when he does it at the Weasley/Potter/Lupin Sunday dinner?"

* * *

**Teddy Lupin Proposes **

* * *

Teddy was nervous in a couple of minutes he was going to propose to his girlfriend Victoire Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley she was one year younger then him. He had never been this nervous before even when he was waiting for his Hogwarts letter or becoming a teacher. Harry noticed his nerves and knew what it was about. Teddy had needed help finding the ring engagement ring for Victoire. He had helped him and now here they were at the Burrow finishing eating dinner. Everyone included Arthur and Molly Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley and their two children Roxanne and Fred II, Percy and Audrey and their two daughters Molly II and Lucy, Bill and Fleur with their three children, Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie was there but haven't married, Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children: Rose and Hugo and Ginny and Harry with their 3 children James II, Albus and Lily.

Teddy sighed as they all finished eating now was the time to do it. He stands up and walks to Victoire.

"I have something to say that you all need to hear especially you Vic. I have loved you since I have meet you 20 years ago. Even when we were toddlers I liked you. We had so much fun playing together. We were always together and when I went to Hogwarts for my first year I wrote to you every day explaining everything at Hogwarts. The next year came and you got sorted into Ravenclaw but I didn't care you were still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't can about what house you were in. In my fifth year you helped me study for my O.W.L.S and went to the annual Yale Ball with me. You were there when I cried on my parents graves giving me the comfort I needed. You were there on victory day when I was morning my parents. And you wouldn't leave my side. I thank you for that. I love you with all my heart Victoire and I hope you do me. So here goes nothing. Victoire Gabriella Weasley will you marry me?" Teddy asks holding up the simple diamond silver ring

Everyone gasps and waited breathless for Victoire to answer.

"Teddy you have been there for me when I was down or stressed you also help me with my O.W.L.S I couldn't have got into the healing training if it wasn't for you. I love you so much. So yes I will marry you", Victoire replies smiling

Teddy slips the ring onto her finger and they kiss and everyone cheers.

"Let's look at the ring!" Molly exclaims coming over to look at it, "It looks familiar"

"That because it was my mothers. I wanted something from her when I proposed", Teddy explains

The girls get tears in their eyes they were so happy for them.

"You be good to me daughter", Bill says

"Bill leave him alone they have been together for years. Teddy won't hurt her", Fleur says amused getting up and hugging her daughter and kissing Teddy on the cheek.

"Congrats Brother. You are official going to be part of the Weasley family", James says shaking his adopted brothers had

"That's James", Teddy says

"It's a beautiful ring Vic", Dominique says looking at it

"Isn't it? I can't believe it was his mother's. It really is special", Victoire replies

"How about a toast to the newly engaged couple. To Teddy and Victoire may you have years together", Harry says raising his butterbear glass

Everyone raises their bottles and says, "TO TEDDY AND VICTOIRE!"

Teddy kisses Victoire again hoping his parents were watching over him smiling their approval. He was the luckiest man in the world to have Victoire and he was going to make sure she knew that. He couldn't wait to marry her and have a family of his own. Soon they will be wed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I might do a sequel:)**


End file.
